


This One Indulgence

by TheIneffableLily



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Flirting, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Teasing, but mostly just happy kinky smut, joe is a bratt, nicky is doing his best, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIneffableLily/pseuds/TheIneffableLily
Summary: Their three-week vacation in Malta was Joe giving himself away to Nicky's every will.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 61
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt: Malta was Joe giving himself away to Nicky for weeks of voluntary sexual slavery.

This One Indulgence

“I wonder.”

“About what?”

“What the priests who saw you take your vows would say if they knew how far you’ve strayed from the virtues of poverty.”

Nicky conceded that Joe had a point. Most days, he still believed there was beauty in humility. A life of excess, while he would no longer describe it as inherently sinful, still left a bitter taste in his mouth, as though the unseen eye of God was glaring down at him. Joy could be found in simple things and the most heavenly gifts the world had to offer didn’t cost a dime.

However, if anyone saw the flagstone staircase that led to what was meant to be their temporary residence, they’d surely call Nicolo di Genova a hypocrite. He was well aware of it, and so was Joe, which was why he was looking at him from the passenger seat as if expecting Nicky to go into a faith-induced panic.

“It’s _slightly_ above our budget,” Nicky said, not wanting to give Joe the satisfaction of watching him squirm. “And if you asked the priests, I don’t think the expensive house would be the part they’d defrock me for.”

Joe shook his head. “Wouldn’t help your case. How many bedrooms does this place have?”

“Four bedrooms. Three bathrooms. And a nice central yard.” With a hint of embarrassment, Nicky added, “And an underground pool.”

“Right.”

“A wine cellar right next to it.”

Joe stared at him.

“There might also be a jacuzzi somewhere in there.”

“What happened to a ‘little maisonette for two’?” Joe asked though he didn’t sound bothered by the sudden upgrade in their accommodations. His tastes had never been as frugal as Nicky’s.

Nicky bit his lips, his face still flushed. “After what you told me, I might have gotten a little,” he cleared his throat, ” _creative_ when planning our vacation.”

“Oh? Are you going to elaborate on it, or-”

“No. I’ll get the bags.”

He left the car before Joe could say anything else.

Joe tried to get one of the two duffle bags from the back of their rental jeep, but Nicky slapped his hand away. He quickly strapped his longsword and Joe’s scimitar to his back and motioned at the staircase with one of the bags he’d insisted he carried.

“After you.”

“Let me help-” Joe started, trying to take one of the bags.

Nicky kept it out of his reach. “I can carry these, thank you very much.”

“I don’t think you fully grasped the concept of absolute subservience we’re going for.”

“Nor will I until we’re behind closed doors.” Nicky motioned at the staircase again. “I said after you.”

Joe eyed the two bags with suspicion and some amusement. He’d made a point to pack them far away from Joe’s eyes, but given the nature of what they were about to do, he’d probably figured out there was more than just clothing in those bags.

Joe climbed them quickly, without looking back, but Nicky took his time to take in the view. While the house was isolated from most of the city, it had a privileged view of the Mellieha Bay. The pictures at the traveling agency were stunning, but it was truly breathtaking in person. Somewhere beyond the greenery that surrounded them, Nicky could see the Mediterranean Sea, the beach bustling with tourists, the little fishing boats peppered along the coast. They spent so much time hiding in busy urban centers or disappearing in the middle of nowhere that it was easy to forget beauty like that still existed. This place was worth every penny.

The staircase led to a stone balcony that overlooked the area. Nicky immediately thought of the rifle he’d left at the safehouse and had to stop himself from listing all of the vantage points he could see. This was, after all, a vacation. This balcony was supposed to be a pleasant place to relax. He could sit on that stone bench by the wall with Joe’s head on his lap, stroking his hair and just basking in the glorious weather. No firing bullets at angry mercenaries. No wiping blood off of his sword once the killing was done. No looking into his lover’s eyes as they died, again and again and again…

Joe - living, breathing, and awfully handsome - was waiting by the front door. Its smooth, black surface had been varnished so meticulously that it seemed just as bright and colorful as the doors and windows they’d seen when driving through Valletta years ago. Nicky lifted his eyes to the tall roof and came very close to wondering whether it would be easy for someone to ambush them out there when Joe leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He didn’t stop until the bags slipped from Nicky’s grasp so he could put his arms around Joe’s neck.

“What was that for?” Nicky asked when Joe pulled away but only barely.

“I’m enjoying you while I still can,” Joe said, mouth still brushing against his as he spoke. “When we go inside, I won’t get to do this as much as I want.” His lips teased Nicky’s neck. “I’m going to miss the freedom to kiss your mouth. I’m going to miss having you in my arms at any chance I get.”

Nicky tilted his head to the side to let Joe suck on his neck, the hilt of their swords bumping against his head.

“Shit, that’s uncomfortable,” he said, making Joe laugh. “If you’ve changed your mind, I’d rather get these off.”

“I haven’t.”

“Are you sure? I’d be just as happy spending three weeks doing nothing but reading on the beach and making love all night.”

The thought of it made Joe smile wider against the crook of his neck. He seemed to reconsider their plan for a moment, humming as he thought. This was enough. It had always been. Lying in each other’s arms would be just as satisfying as anything Nicky had planned for their vacation.

Joe kissed him on the neck once again. And then a few more times until he reached his lips. He said, “No. No, this is what I want. I just needed to kiss you one last time before going in.”

Nicky smoothed his chest. “Just so you know, I’ll be touching you plenty.”

Joe rested his forehead against his.

Nicky asked, “What was the longest we’ve done this, again?”

“Three days. And a few hours.”

“If it’s too much-”

“I know.”

“Because it’s three weeks-”

“ _I know_ , love.”

“Tell me the safe word again.”

“Bullets.”

“Alright,” Nicky sighed, stepping away to open the front door. He moved the bags inside, but when Joe tried to walk past him, he pressed a hand to his chest. “Not yet. Give me your clothes.”

Joe smiled at him. “We’re not even sharing a drink first? Booker is right. Romance _is_ dead.”

“I’ll make sure to let him know you said that.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I might not if you do as you’re told. Go on.”

“All of it?”

“Yes.”

Joe took a step back, still smiling at Nicky with confidence as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to his extended hand. He toed off his shoes and tucked his socks inside before kicking them over. His pants and underwear were next, pulled down all at once, and leaving Joe to stand unabashedly before Nicky’s gaze, his arms wide open and his cock half hard.

“Can I come in now?”

Nicky appraised him with his eyes. Even after so many centuries, Joe was still the most handsome man Nicky had ever seen - and judging by the way Joe was looking at him, he was well aware of the fact.

Nicky said, “Wait thirty minutes, then come in. I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

He caught a glimpse of Joe’s smile fading before closing the door.

As Nicky had always said, there was virtue in humility and he had three weeks to drill that into Joe’s stubborn head.

——

Joe paced the balcony, arms swaying carelessly as he tried to find ways to entertain himself for what seemed to be endless thirty minutes. Boredom was getting to him quickly. He’d never been a patient man and Nicky knew that well. Whenever he was in charge, he always used that particular weakness to his advantage.

“I’d have thought immortality would’ve taught you to be patient,” Nicky often told him on such occasions, Joe squirming under his body, verging on the edge of insanity.

He was definitely trying to break him, Joe was sure of it. Vacation or not, Nicky was always a warrior and a strategist, trained to subdue his contender. Or maybe he needed those thirty minutes to hide the chains or whips or whatever it was that he’d packed for their trip. Either way, Joe was growing impatient and running out of things to distract himself with. He’d already assessed how exposed they were out there (not very, nudity excluded), how likely they were to be ambushed in such a place (low risk, but one shouldn’t be too careless) and he was about to list all of the ways one might break into the house to slice their throats at night (he’d counted seven so far, though the list would grow once he got inside), but stopped himself before he went down that particular rabbit hole. That way madness (and lost erections) lied.

“I do need a vacation,” he told no one, in particular, rubbing his eyes and pacing the length of the balcony once again. He needed a break from looking over his shoulder, from worrying all the time. He needed that burden lifted off of him. Life was too long and endless. If he didn’t stop looking for angles and dreading the next time he’d see Nicky’s last breath, he’d drive himself numb. It would make him careless. Or maybe loveless.

He focused instead on the rough flagstone beneath his feet and the stunning view from the balcony. He listed the things they could do in just three weeks. They’d have to go to the beach at some point, underground pool or not. It was unfair to deny the world the sight of his beloved in swimming trunks. If they went for a swim late in the night, they might make love on the sand. If Nicky permitted, of course.

Joe stroked his cock absentmindedly at the thought. That was just what he needed: to be unburdened. And three weeks serving his beloved’s every whim would do just that.

He opened the front door some twenty minutes later, his cock already hard. Nicky would likely call him out on not following instructions, but disobedience was just part of the game - and Joe was quite good at it.

The foyer was adorned with a chandelier that screamed wealth and the thought of Nicky being suddenly confronted by something so ostentatious amused him. His good catholic priest would probably spend the holy days feeding the homeless in some church basement to atone for such extravagance. There were doors on both of his sides, but Joe moved on to the living room in front of him. Nicky wasn’t there. He eyed the faded red leather couch with matching chairs, the high ceiling with exposed limestone arches, then the stairs with wrought iron banisters that led to the second floor.

Joe turned his back on the staircase to look at the fireplace they wouldn’t be using. Might be nice to return sometime in the winter, just so they could get cozy near the fire. When he turned around, Nicky was looking down on him from the second-floor landing, hands on the balustrade, and his face unusually severe.

Joe looked up at him.

“Tell me the truth, love,” Joe said. “You just wanted this house, in particular, to make a big entrance, yes?”

Nicky didn’t laugh, but Joe could see some color coming to his cheeks, answering his question regardless. His voice was firm when he said, “You’re a mouthy one, aren’t you?”

Joe flashed him a smile and spread his arms again as if to make his nudity even more visible. “And what will you do about it?”

There was a twitch in the corner of Nicky’s mouth that was clearly from fighting a smile. But credit where credit was due: he didn’t break character and sounded utterly unimpressed by Joe’s charms as he made his way down the stairs.

“Mouthy. Arrogant. Disobedient. One should beat that out of you.”

“One most certainly should,” Joe was eager to agree.

Nicky eyed him from head to toe. He hadn’t changed from his jeans and shirt, but he looked far from casual. He carried something stiff on his shoulders, an inflexibility that hadn’t been there a moment before. It made Joe think of the times he’d knelt patiently with his finger on the trigger of his rifle, ready to stand still for a long period of time while waiting for the right target. And then, without warning, his index finger _squeezed_ and the tension on his shoulders lifted.

That was the way Nicky was looking at him: like Joe was a target asking for his cruelty, and Nicky was only biding his time. There was something dark and promising lurking underneath the calmness of his eyes. And Joe wanted to set it off, all he had to do was to find the right button.

He fumbled with the collar on Nicky’s shirt. “You’re overdressed-”

“I didn’t say you could touch me.”

“Sorry,” Joe said, making sure he sounded not at all apologetic. He pulled his hand away, letting the tip of Nicky’s collar linger between his fingers just a second too long.

Nicky tilted his head to the side as if contemplating his audacity. Joe stared right back at him.

He taunted, “Well, do you like what you see?”

“Come closer.”

Joe was happy to oblige. “Yes, sir-”

“And don’t say another word,” Nicky said, soft but stern enough that Joe found himself gnawing on his lips just to keep himself from speaking.

He moved forward, but only half a step into it, Nicky grabbed him roughly by the jaw, forcing him to stop. He turned his head from one side to the other, as though he was seeing his face for the first time.

“You’re quite handsome.”

“I kn-”

Nicky’s fingers pressed harder. It was almost painful and a sharp reminder to heed his lover’s instructions.

“I said not a word,” Nicky reminded him curtly, still as calm as the sea before a storm, something dark brewing in his eyes that made Joe’s stomach flutter pleasantly. “Such an attitude. Weren’t you so handsome, I wouldn’t even bother.”

His other hand cupped his face as well, then they slid to the back of Joe’s neck and on to his shoulders and arms. Those gentle hands that always touched him with the utmost adoration were now stripped of any affection and only manhandled him matter-of-factly, considering the muscles in his arms with detached interest. Joe might as well be an animal Nicky was interested in purchasing if he deemed it strong enough for work.

Joe stood with his back a little straighter and kept his chin up, proud and confident, waiting for the moment Nicky would deem him worthy. Nicky must have taken that as a sign of defiance or arrogance because he quickly gave his nipple a hard pinch. Joe took a step back more out of surprise than pain, his lips pressed tightly together, stifling the soft whimper that tried to escape his throat.

“No, get back here,” Nicky said, pinching his nipple again and pulling him back by that stinging touch. He might as well be chastising a bratty child. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He held Joe’s cock with his other hand in a firm grip, stroking the length of it disinterestedly while rolling his nipple between thumb and forefinger. And Nicky wasn’t even looking him in the eyes, which was perhaps more maddening than anything. Joe liked to be seen, to hold his gaze and get lost in it. He liked to be appreciated and appraised by that beautiful man.

Joe leaned forward ever so slightly.

Nicky’s eyes immediately found his, a clear warning in them. There wasn’t a trace of kindness in sight, and the blue that usually put Joe so at ease was as cold as ice. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to.

Joe’s smile didn’t fade an inch, but he recoiled dutifully.

Nicky pulled away. If he found Joe’s body to his taste, he didn’t let it show on his face.

“If you can’t stand still,” he said, “you might as well get to your knees.”

Without hesitation, Joe placed his hands on the small of his back and fell to his knees in an elegant motion, his back perfectly straight, his knees far apart to allow his cock to hang heavily between his thighs. It should have looked subservient and coy, but Joe knew that it didn’t. His obedience was born out of an intense need to be touched and praised. Even on his knees and willing to give himself to Nicky’s every desire, he looked nothing but greedy and ready to be devoured.

Nicky could tell as much. Perhaps that was why he walked past him without saying a word. He took the armchair on the opposite side of the room, some five feet away. Joe turned his neck and caught only a glance of his beloved, comfortably seated and waiting.

“Is that what you want me for?” Joe asked, unfazed. “Something pretty to look at? Well, this _is_ my best angle.”

He swayed his hips just a little.

Nicky didn’t laugh. He didn’t even say a word.

“Hello? Am I alone here?”

“If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to gag you,” Nicky said.

He didn’t sound amused. Quite the opposite. But the hardness in his voice only made Joe’s cock twitch. He wanted that whispered right into his ear. Preferably in Italian and in between huffs of breath, but he was in no position to be picky.

Behind him, Nicky sighed heavily and Joe could hear the dam about to erupt in that simple sound.

“I should find someone else.”

That was a lie. Joe still felt his jealousy stir in a primal section of his brain.

“Someone humble and who knows just how insignificant they are,” Nicky went on, his voice icy.

Joe didn’t even flinch. “They wouldn’t be as fun as me, though.”

“They’d be better.”

Well, that did it.

Joe’s knees protested against the harsh stone floor, but he shuffled around until he was looking at Nicky’s impassive face. He seemed ready to lecture him on obedience again, but then Joe took small, painful steps towards him and Nicky went quiet.

Joe’s expression never betraying his discomfort and he made his way to Nicky on scuffed knees, one slow, pained movement after another. By the time Joe was standing in between his legs, looking oh so very pleased with his own suffering, there was definitely some arousal in Nicky’s eyes.

Joe shifted his weight from one knee to another, feeling that horrible burn and knowing that the pain wouldn’t last. The moment he got to his feet, his body would heal, taking away the scuffs, the bruises and the ache. He might as well enjoy them while they lasted.

Nicky swallowed hard, but managed to say, “I didn’t say you could move.”

“I am so very sorry, my love,” Joe said. To prove he meant it, he lowered himself to the floor and pressed a soft kiss on Nicky’s left shoe. “How could I make it up to you?” Joe’s voice was deceivingly sweet. He kissed the other shoe and raised his eyes to Nicky. He was stunned. “Tell me, please. I’ll do anything.”

“ _Any_ thing?” Nicky repeated, emphasizing the word in a way that made it sound as though Joe had made a poor choice. Something furious was about to break free.

He didn’t back down.

“ _Any_ thing.” He straightened his back only to kiss the inside of Nicky’s thigh. Just inches away, he could see the outline of his erection. “ _Every_ thing. I will do better. I’m entirely yours to command.”

He leaned closer. Nicky held him back, his fingers gently entangled on Joe’s hair. He kept him away as he freed his cock and gave it a long, slow stroke. Joe licked his lips and waited for Nicky’s hand to release the grip on his hair, but he didn’t.

“Bend over the coffee table. You’ve teased me long enough.”

Joe shivered with pleasure and shuffled quickly on bruised knees. He pressed his chest against the cold surface, knees dutifully parted and lower back arched so that his ass was tilted up, ready for the taking.

Behind him, Nicky still took his time to make preparations. He fetched the bottle of lube he’d left on a shelf. He placed a soft pillow down so that he could kneel comfortably between Joe’s legs. He stroked the curve of Joe’s ass in a gesture that was more possessive than affectionate.

A slick finger started pressing against Joe’s entrance.

“This is why you came to me,” Nicky said. “You want to be used.”

He pushed his finger inside. Joe released the breath he’d been holding. He could picture Nicky right behind him, fisting his own erection and finding great delight in teasing him.

Nicky scoffed. “Now he goes quiet.”

“Yes.”

His finger in and out of Joe. It wasn’t enough.

“You want to be at the mercy of my every whim?”

Joe closed his eyes and smiled, rocking his hips to the rhythm of Nicky’s touch. At that moment, nothing sounded sweeter.

“Quit moving and answer me or I’ll stop.”

“Yes- fuck, all of that.”

“I’m not merciful,” Nicky said. It was a lie, and not a very convincing one. Yet, on his knees like this, with Nicky’s finger curling inside of his ass and hitting that sweet spot repeatedly, Joe almost believed him.

“Good,” he sighed.

“I won’t be kind to you,” Nicky continued, pushing one more finger inside just to torment him further. “You will be mine to do as I please.”

“Yes, fine-

“Anything I please.”

Joe keened and pushed back. “ _Nngh_ , just _fuck me_ already.”

Nicky pulled his fingers out and planted a small kiss on Joe’s lower back.

Joe’s smile grew wider. _So much for merciless._

The head of his cock brushed against his entrance and finally - fucking _finally_ \- Nicky pushed inside.

Joe loved to look into Nicky’s eyes as he gently took him in, every thrust measured and restrained not to hurt him, but _this_ … this wasn’t slow nor careful. Nicky was forcing his length into Joe’s body as though it already belonged to him and he could do as he wished. Joe could feel himself giving way to his cock, forced to accommodate him quickly. He could feel every stretch and every ache and- god almighty, it was _fucking glorious_ to be taken so ruthlessly. It took his breath away.

Only when Nicky was fully seethed inside of his body, only when Joe was feeling absolutely full and pained and _happy_ , did he lean closer to his ear and let the cruelty seep from his lips and into Joe’s ear, “You don’t get to come tonight.”

The words didn’t even register. Nicky didn’t mean them. They were unimportant. Joe spread his knees further apart and his lover’s cock slid even deeper inside of him, its head already persistently rubbing against his prostrate and making Joe’s entire body tremble with pleasure.

Nicky held him firmly down and didn’t move an inch.

“No,” he said, just as breathless as he was vicious. “Say you understand. You don’t get to come. Not tonight. You’re not even allowed to beg for it.”

Joe groaned with frustration. “C’mon-”

The buttons on Nicky’s shirt pressed harder against his back. “Say that you understand. If you disobey me, this is over.”

Now Joe was paying attention.

“You’re here to serve me-” Nicky began to rock his hips ever so slowly. “You want me to break you. That’s what I’ll do. You will be humbled. You will be tamed.” Nicky inhaled sharply and released the next sentence in a deep, shaking breath. “You’re going to make me come in every way you can, but your pleasure is mine and you’ll have to earn it. And I’ll make you work for it. You’ll regret ever coming to me.”

Joe closed his eyes and panted quietly against the cold, wooden surface. All of it sounded like torture, but it was so much more appealing with Nicky’s raspy voice tickling his ear.

“If you can’t even do that, you should leave. Say you understand.”

Joe nodded daftly. “I understand. I want it. I want all of it.”

“Good.”

He moved faster.

Joe grabbed the sides of the coffee table, bracing himself.

“Nicky-”

“Don’t say my name. You haven’t earned that right,” he said, his Italian pouring warm and familiar against Joe’s ear. “You haven’t earned the right to kiss my mouth or suck my cock.”

Joe rested his head against the table, his entire body rocking at the rhythm of Nicky’s increasingly violent thrusts. He could drown in his beloved’s words. He’d gladly let them consume his very being until there was nothing left of him but a weak, whimpering mess.

“You’re lucky I even let you kiss my shoes,” Nicky went on, fiercer and hotter as he pushed and pulled with very little regard for Joe’s pleasure. “And if you keep behaving the way you do - like some proud and arrogant _whore_ \- I won’t even let you do that.”

He nibbled on Joe’s ear, causing him to groan and screw his eyes shut. He was dancing on the edge and holding back by sheer force of will, a climax so close he was tempted to take that plunge and face the consequences. But if he did, Nicky might take that as a sign that this was just too much for him. Or he would gloat. Gloating was even worse. No chance in hell he’d give him such satisfaction so early into the game.

Joe gritted his teeth and held back a desperate plead that was forming in his throat. His cock bobbed between his legs, untouched and greedy. If Nicky wanted to be even crueler… if he reached down and gave it only the slightest squeeze, then there was nothing Joe could do to control himself.

Thankfully, Nicky wasn’t interested in making this last, not yet. His breathing quickly grew shallow and his words merged into a quiet moaning that was warm and meaningless. He came in a matter of minutes, his thrusts shallow and frantic as he emptied himself inside Joe’s body before collapsing on top of him.

Usually, this was the moment Nicky would pull him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and whispering something sweet in his ear until their heartbeats went back to normal. This time, he only allowed himself a moment before pulling away and zipping his pants up.

Nicky was still panting when he told Joe, “We’re done for now. Go get yourself cleaned.”

Joe didn’t move. It was hard to form a thought with his mind so utterly shattered. The only thing Joe could focus on was that merciless ache pulsing through his veins, that deep, unmet need that Nicky had no intention to address for the rest of the night - perhaps for the next few days. His cock was begging for touch and his hole felt miserably empty now that his beloved had left him. He was covered in sweat and Nicky’s seed was seeping out of him, the feeling of it very close to obscene. It’d been maybe twenty minutes since he’d come into the house and he already felt bruised and wrecked.

Joe hadn’t felt this fucking good in months.

“Joe?” Nicky let some worry slip through his lips.

Joe took a deep, calming breath. He was shaking, but he said, “Well… it’s a start, I suppose.”

Nicky gave him a sharp slap on the ass, but that only made Joe laugh harder.

“ _Now_ we’re getting somewhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The use of the word "slavery" in the summary seems to have triggered some people, so I have removed it from it. You should also be aware that this is heavy D/s play where the submissive is a POC, but race plays absolutely no role in this kink. If this is the sort of thing you find unpleasant, this might not be for you.

The leather-bound sketchbook that Joe had been carrying with him for the last year was running out of pages, but there were still a few left. He rested it against his knees and leaned back on the pillow he’d propped on the open-frame headboard. His first thought was of Nicky’s eyes, but that icy glare Joe had been given the night before always softened once it was translated to the page, so he didn’t even bother trying to replicate it. Instead, he drew the flagstone staircase and the ostentatious chandelier that had caught his attention, two easy and emotionless things with enough detail to keep his mind distracted until he was allowed to leave the bed.

Well, _technically_ he’d already left the bed once that morning to get his sketchbook from the other side of the room and to use the toilet, but _surely_ Nicky wouldn’t get mad about something as silly as that. And if he did… good. He could use a bit of that icy glare right now.

The note he’d left for Joe to find upon waking had at least tried to sound strict. It read: _Do NOT leave this bed until I get back_. He’d refrained from adding the words “my dearest” or “with all my love” to the page, but his handwriting looped and leaped so beautifully this couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than a love note.

Nicky tried so hard to please him by playing the part of a selfish lover, but his true nature was always showing in small gestures. He knew how to level his voice to a low, commanding tone that turned Joe into a puddle - yet, there was always a reassuring touch with each biting word. He’d learned how to use every weak spot on Joe’s body to his advantage - but Joe could see the shadow of a suppressed smile hanging on the corners of his lips. Just the previous night, Nicky had forbidden Joe from kissing him - but the moment they’d crawled into bed and Nicky had settled into his arms, Joe nuzzled his nape and asked, “Can I kiss the back of your neck?”

Nicky had pretended to think, “Hmmm…” He’d already come three times by then and the sex had left him mellow, not a trace of that commanding tone in his voice. “I think I can allow that.”

He could never keep the act up for long, but Joe loved him even more for making an effort.

Not a sound was coming from the first floor, nothing to indicate why Nicky had left their bed so early. If he took too long to come back, Joe might abandon his sketchbook (the chandelier was coming along nicely enough, but there was something _not quite right_ about the staircase) to go investigate. All of that quiet was making him stir with delicious anticipation and his patience would soon run out.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on the chandelier and calculating the best way to get under Nicky’s skin, he heard steps coming up the stairs and his mouth curled into a smile. He made sure to keep his eyes on the page even after Nicky walked in and stopped at the foot of the bed.

“You got up.”

Judging by his tone, that didn’t surprise - or please - him one bit.

Joe lifted his eyes for only a second. Nicky was already dressed and his disobedience has put a frown on his face. Such a handsome face, nonetheless. Joe had spent hours sketching his likeness, but he’d never been able to do him justice. How does one even attempt to turn into art that which was already a masterpiece?

Nicky also carried a breakfast tray with him and Joe could see pieces of fruit, slices of bread, and a gorgeous omelet, all neatly arranged.

“And good morning to you, too,” Joe said. “Are we having breakfast in bed?”

“I left you a note.”

Joe shrugged in an infuriating way. “I had to use the toilet,” he said, nonchalantly. Maybe if he pushed the right buttons, Nicky might fuck him before they tackled the breakfast tray. “And I got bored. Is that for me?”

Again, Nicky ignored his question. He sat the tray down on the dresser.

“I gave you very clear rules last night, did I not?” he asked.

“You did.”

“Wasn’t one of those about being obedient and respectful?”

Another shrug. “Might have been.”

Now, Nicky looked exasperated. He rolled his eyes. “Were you even paying attention?”

Joe had paid attention to maybe half of it. In his defense, he’d been expected to stay focused when Nicky had been naked and entangled with him in the limited space of a bathtub. That simply wasn’t fair.

There had been something about following his every order, and something else about calling him “Sir” or “Master” or “Supreme Overlord of All Eternity”. And he’d mentioned punishment for disobedience, though he’d refused to explain that any further.

Joe had tried to get details out of him by masturbating him under the water while saying sweet nothings, but all he’d managed to do was distract himself further because Nicky looked so beautiful when he was about to come. The evil bastard had even leaned closer, lips brushing against Joe’s, panting warm, short breaths into his mouth while taunting him. “You want to kiss me? You can’t kiss me… You’re not allowed to…”

He spoke with cruel amusement, well-aware that he was driving Joe crazy by using his hand so freely while denying him something so simple. Under such conditions, no wonder Joe had forgotten most of what he’d said the night before.

Nicky was still waiting for an answer, his eyes stern.

Joe focused on his drawing again. “I think I got the gist of it.”

“Give it here.”

It should have been obvious, but Joe was genuinely puzzled when he asked, “Give you what?”

“Look at me, love.”

“I’m almost done.”

In truth, he was making pointless circles on the margins, but simply doing as he was told wouldn’t have gotten Nicky to raise his voice ever so slightly to warn him, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Joe smirked, a pleasant chill sliding down his spine. Then, he saw Nicky’s extended hand and the way he was looking at the sketchbook.

“When I’m talking to you,” he said, “I expect your undivided attention. Hand it over.”

Joe didn’t move, but this time, it wasn’t because he was trying to get a reaction out of him. It would have been one thing to be asked to put down the notebook and pay attention, _or else_. It might have been easier if Nicky had simply grabbed it from his hand and refused to give it back until Joe had learned to be respectful. But this didn’t quite _feel_ like punishment and that threw Joe out for a loop for a moment.

Instinctively, Joe held the pencil a litter tighter. If Nicky asked what was taking him so long to comply, he wasn’t sure he could explain it. Everything that he came up with (”How long will you keep it?” “I don’t think you’ll give it back.” “I’ll pay attention, I just want to hold it.”) sounded childish and weak. This wasn’t a safety blanket. For fuck’s sake, he hadn’t even thought of packing the damn thing until Nicky had reminded him of it. Why was he clinging to it all of a sudden?

He waited for Nicky to repeat himself, impatient at being defied about something as simple as that, but he didn’t. He just stood at the foot of the bed, giving Joe the time he needed to obey at his own pace as if he could see the distress in his eyes. Maybe he could. And for all of their make-believe, Nicky wasn’t callous, nor had he the intention of causing him real pain.

Reminding himself of that, Joe closed the sketchbook and handed it over. Nicky said, “Thank you” and locked it in the top drawer of the dresser - the only one that had a keyhole and, Joe assumed, the one that held all of his clothes. He’d asked Nicky to restrict his access to clothing, but the sketchbook was unexpected and he couldn’t help but feel that it didn’t belong in that drawer.

A protest was forming on the tip of his tongue, but Joe bit down on it to keep it from pouring out. It was fine. It was only for a moment. And if it became too much, he’d ask Nicky to stop.

Some hurt must have shown on his face, though, because Nicky’s eyes softened considerably. He came closer and soothingly patted Joe’s hair. Joe leaned into the touch. As he’d said, there was always an act of kindness to take the sting out of Nicky’s bite. He wouldn’t trust him otherwise.

“You won’t need my permission to use it,” Nicky said. “I just don’t want you to be distracted while I talk. I’ll give it back once I’m done.”

Joe relaxed a little, glad that Nicky had turned that knot in his stomach into actual words.

Nicky asked, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Joe answered. “Yeah, I think it’s fine, then.”

Nicky’s hand slipped down to his nape, then to a ticklish spot on the base of Joe’s neck. Joe retrieved into his shoulders and pressed his lips together not to laugh, but Nicky didn’t pull back until he was smiling again.

Nicky rubbed his shoulder. “Good?”

Joe nodded, feeling significantly lighter. “I’m okay.”

For a moment, Joe thought Nicky was going to lean in and peck a kiss on his lips, but instead, he straightened up, saying, “Then let’s deal with your disobedience.”

He went back to the dresser. From the bottom drawer - which Joe had been told rather adamantly not to open but definitely would at some point - he produced a pair of leather cuffs.

Joe perked up. _Now, that’s more like it_.

Nicky beckoned him with a finger.

For once, he didn’t have to say it twice. Joe was already on his feet and holding his wrists up. Nicky motioned for him to turn around and secured his hands on his back. Joe pulled at them just to feel how restricting they were. The cuffs fit snuggly around his skin, linked together by two snap hooks that limited his movement considerably. Of course, he’d gotten out of tighter spots before, but those hadn’t been nearly as enticing as standing bound and naked before his beloved while he breathed on the back of his neck.

Joe leaned back on him, resting on his shoulder and making his neck vulnerable to bites and kisses.

“I think you should spank me,” he said with a smile. “I’ve been very bad-”

Nicky stepped back, giving him a very definite, “No.” Joe would have fallen back on his ass, were it not for years of sword fighting teaching him how to maintain his balance. He still groaned with frustration.

“The omelet is getting cold,” Nicky told him, taking the tray from the dresser. “Now, are you going to whine, or are we going to eat?”

——

Previous to their arrival, Nicky had requested a fully-stocked fridge, and Joe was glad he’d thought this through to the very last detail. He’d have hated to have spent their first night in Mellieha looking for a grocery shop that was still open. Instead, he was able to sit at the kitchen table, watching Nicky cook with hearts in his eyes and a growing erection, wondering not for the first time how in God’s name his beloved could look even sexier wearing nothing but an apron.

By the rules of their own game, Joe should’ve been the one looking after him, but Nicky had long managed his expectations in regards to Joe’s cooking skills, or lack thereof. They’d be lucky to eat sandwiches for three weeks straight - maybe pasta if he was feeling adventurous. Nicky, on the other hand, was glad to have the time to cook a proper meal instead of just whipping something at the top of his head with whatever was at hand so that his friends didn’t starve. Death by starvation, he’d told Joe repeatedly, was quite unpleasant.

Joe had taken a single bite of Nicky’s grilled fish (served with lemon parsley and a side of fresh vegetables) and declared, without a hint of irony, that he’d gladly give up a life of righteous fighting to be Nicky’s kept husband. But only if Nicky was willing to feed him like this three times a day.

There had been a familiar feeling to dinner, like returning to a safe place they’d visited many times before. They’d sat side-by-side at the table, laughing and flirting, while Joe listened to Nicky gush about food and all of the ways he’d feed him in between fucking.

This morning, though, the roles were clear from the start. Nicky rested on the bed with the breakfast tray, while Joe was told to sit on the floor, which didn’t bother him in the least. He settled somewhat comfortably on the thin carpet on Nicky’s side, his shoulders rolled back and his chest pushed out. If anyone were to see him, they wouldn’t call him subdued or humbled, regardless of sitting cross-legged on the floor with his wrists bound to his back. If anything, Joe looked delighted to be caught in such a predicament.

He expected Nicky to set his plate down on the floor, but he’d only prepared one large meal that they could have shared if only, according to Nicky, Joe hadn’t been so keen on being defiant.

“I’m just keeping you on your toes, my love,” Joe told him.

Nicky shook his head. “You’re a lot of work, it’s what you are,” he said, feeding him a generous portion of the omelet.

Joe closed his eyes, groaning happily as he chewed.

“This is delicious,” he said before he could even swallow.

“Manners, love.”

Nicky fed him mouthfuls of omelet and bread that Joe happily devoured. Good food and a loving man who fed grapes to his mouth and wiped his lips clean every few bites - what was there not to love? Joe felt like a beloved, spoiled pet, even if Nicky restrained from stroking his hair or even addressing him. Soon, the beautiful breakfast tray was nothing more than crumbs and oil smudges that Joe would have gladly licked clean - if not to show submission, at least to show his appreciation.

When Nicky was distracted pouring a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, Joe stood on his knees and planted a kiss on the back of his hand. Nicky stopped to give him a look.

“How fortunate I am to love such a talented man,” Joe said.

Nicky looked moved by that but covered it by taking a sip of orange juice, then tilting the glass to Joe’s lips.

“You’re just saying that because I’m mad at you,” he said as Joe took large gulps. He didn’t look or feel mad, but Joe still appreciated him playing along.

“Not at all,” he said. “I mean it. Every word of it.”

Nicky pretended not to believe him. He motioned for Joe to stand back and let him come through with the tray. Joe gave him enough space fling his legs to the side of the bed but didn’t move out of the way. Instead, he nuzzled his crotch with the tip of his nose.

“Let me thank you properly.”

“No. Let me through.”

Joe didn’t budge. Nicky had already parted his legs and let him come this close. He looked up at him and placed a very light kiss on the bulge in his pants.

“Please. You worked so hard.”

Nicky looked ready to deny him again, but his eyes must have looked sweet and pleading and just irresistible because said, “Fine.” And freed his cock from his pants. Before Joe could come closer, he held him by the chin. Joe grinned at him.

“This isn’t a reward. You did nothing to earn it.”

“I understand.”

“That doesn’t sound very respectful, now, does it?”

Joe grinned even wider. “I understand, _sir_.”

“Now you just sound like you’re trying too hard.”

“Not at all, _sir_ ,” he said, the title sounding anything but sincere on his tongue. “Let me show you, _sir_.”

Nicky sighed as if wondering what on earth he would do with such a mouthy lover who seemed to find great pleasure in testing his patience. He lifted his eyes to a spot behind Joe’s back, then said, “You have five minutes, then.”

Joe chewed on his lips, a pleasant tingle in his lower belly. Usually, he liked to take Nicky in still soft; nothing thrilled him quite as much as feeling his beloved harden on his tongue as he held his balls with one hand and stroked his length with another. He could spend hours focusing only on his pleasure, slowing his pace whenever he got too close, then sucking fiercely whenever he went too quiet.

That time constraint was a tricky caveat, though. Not impossible, he’d gotten him off in much less. It just meant he’d have to be more efficient. He opened his mouth and let his lips close loosely on the tip of his cock, then pulled back, ending that fluttering touch with a wet kiss. Nicky’s chest rose then fell with a sharp intake of breath, but other than that, his eyes were somewhere far away, probably counting the seconds on the bedside clock.

Joe took all of him inside of his mouth, nose brushing on his pubic hair. If he could get a reaction out of him, that would be a small victory he could gloat about for the rest of their vacation. But even though Nicky’s breathing was becoming shallow, he didn’t bother showing his appreciation for all of Joe’s efforts as he sucked diligently on his cock. Nicky wasn’t even looking at him and the lack of eye contact was driving him mad. If it weren’t for that pesky time limit, he might have given him a playful bite just to get his attention.

Nicky only spoke to announce, “You have three minutes,” which didn’t sound right to Joe. He hadn’t been keeping track of time, but that was too fast. He would have protested, were he not certain that it would’ve fallen on deaf ears. He focused, instead, on the hard member that filled his mouth so deliciously and how he could almost hear a quiet whimpering in the back of Nicky’s throat, struggling to get out.

“Two minutes,” Nicky rasped. His hands were clutching the rumpled sheets and Joe wanted them on his hair, pulling him even closer and forcing his cock even deeper into his throat. He lapped at the length of his cock and twirled his tongue at the tip - one last tease before sucking all of him.

Nicky bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes finally meeting Joe’s and those large, wonderful hands finding their way to his hair.

They pulled him back. Joe pressed his lips harder, but his cock still slipped out.

Once he managed to catch his breath, Nicky announced, “Time is up.”

“I still have time, give it here,” Joe protested, his tongue trying for the tip. The grip on his hair was fierce, though.

“No. Close your mouth and stop struggling.”

 _Cheater_ , Joe thought, waiting for Nicky to let go of his hair and order him to stand back.

He didn’t. Instead, he gripped his cock with just as much strength as he was gripping Joe’s hair and stroked himself to completion. It happened so quickly Joe barely had time to register what he was doing and just how gorgeous his beloved was like this - giving in to pleasure so completely and, fuck, the sounds he made, that beautiful voice - before Nicky came on his face.

Something was tickling the back of Joe’s throat wanting to get out - a funny quip, a lewd remark - but he found himself unable to speak for a moment. There was something charged in the silence that followed and he didn’t want to break it. He focused instead on the sound of Nicky panting, eyes finally on his, surveying his face for any discomfort - or maybe admiring the mess he’d made. And it was quite a mess. Joe could feel it sticking to the bridge of his nose and his left cheek. There was a drop smearing his lips, too, and he quickly licked it away, but that only acted as a reminder of what he’d been denied to have.

The hand on his hair eased its grip and gave him a pet that came very near to loving.

Nicky shoved his softening member back in his pants and told Joe to stand back.

Joe shuffled back on pained knees, his own erection hanging ignored between his legs. Nicky eyed it hungrily from the bed and went as far as to rub it disinterestedly with his bare foot. Joe counted the hours in his head. He’d gotten to come twenty-four hours prior, before they even got on the airplane. Since then, he hadn’t been allowed once and a touch that fleeting was enough to make him catch his breath.

Nicky got his feet and told him to do the same. When he left the room carrying the remains of the breakfast tray, he didn’t look over his shoulder. He knew Joe would follow.

——

Nicky nodded at the red leather couch. “Lie there and wait for me.” Then headed to the kitchen without checking to see if Joe was doing as told. He was either way, crossing his legs at the ankles and fitting his bound hands under his buttocks. It wasn’t comfortable, but the ache wouldn’t last once the cuffs were removed.

The wet feeling on his face, on the other hand, lingered. It was becoming colder. Some of it had seeped into his beard and was making him itch. His face twitched, but it did nothing to relieve the urge to scratch. Nicky could have whipped his ass and back raw, and it wouldn’t have been nearly as efficient a reminder of Joe’s role in their relationship.

Joe heard Nicky doing the dishes in the kitchen (while _whistling_ , the cocky bastard). His cock stirred against his belly, giving no indication that it would soften any time soon. Nicky could spend the next two hours giving the house a thorough cleaning and Joe suspected it would not affect the state of his arousal.

Nicky seemed to have no interest in house cleaning, though, because he returned ten minutes later with a glass of cold water that he set down on the coffee table. He unceremoniously pulled Joe’s legs apart and settled between them on the couch, his left calf resting on Nicky’s right shoulder.

Wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Can I please clean up, sir?”

Nicky chuckled, his hand stroking the inside of Joe’s thigh absentmindedly. “How sweet you sound all of a sudden. That is _much_ better.”

“Please, sir?”

“No, love. You’re gonna stay like this a while. Are your arms comfortable?”

Joe rolled his shoulders. The muscles felt tight tucked under his body, but at least the ache distracted him from the itch.

“It’s fine.”

“Good.”

He closed a warm hand around his cock. Joe closed his eyes and sighed to the ceiling.

Nicky said, “Remind me of why you are here, love.”

“The weather is nice this time of-”

He received a sharp slap on the inside of his thigh for that. Well-deserved, admittedly. He supposed it was meant to discourage back-talking, but it burned so deliciously Joe doubted he’d ever learn his lesson. All he could do was smile.

“Try again. Why are you here?”

“I want to serve you, sir.”

“You say that, but you’re not even trying.”

His words sounded harsh, but his hand moved at a nice, familiar pace that could get him off in a matter of minutes.

“Look at yourself,” Nicky said. “All you can think about is your selfish pleasure.”

Joe didn’t bother fighting that statement. He could have. He could have listed a few examples only from the last twenty-four hours and easily won that argument. And he could accuse Nicky of cheating, too. Cutting those five minutes short just to humiliate him like this, what a shame.

Except that he didn’t want to win the argument. All he wanted to do was roll his hips to the rhythm of his hand and moan quietly.

“Yes, so selfish,” Joe sighed. “So very… hmmm… so _very_ selfish.”

“Let’s see if you can behave this time, love. What were the rules I gave you last night?”

Joe pretended to think. “All of them?”

“Yes. All of them. Think very hard. If you get them right, you might still come today.”

That was quite the incentive. Joe searched his memory. There were bits and pieces of information scattered in his mind, thrown together with flashes of Nicky’s beautiful face. He picked a fragment that looked almost complete.

“You said I have to be honest.”

“Good,” Nicky said, sounding pleased for the first time. “That means you always tell me the truth. I don’t want you to get hurt or do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I know, I know…”

His thumb caressed the head of his cock.

“What else, love?”

“Be respectful,” Joe remembered.

There was a heavy pause.

“I must be respectful, _sir_.”

Nicky tutted his tongue. “Say that again and mean it this time.”

Joe’s smile turned feral. He looked Nicky in the eye.

“ _Make me_.”

He let go of his erection and pinched his nippled, hard.

“Mouthy little slut,” he said, sending a thrill through Joe’s body.

Joe waited until the pain became unbearable before saying it once again, “I’ll be respectful, sir.”

“Promise?”

_Not a chance in hell._

“Yes, sir!”

He doubted Nicky believed him for a second, but he moved it along, masturbating him with a firm grip that was bringing him closer and closer.

“Aaah, that’s perfect,” he sighed. “That’s so good. Don’t stop.”

“Keep going. What else?”

“I must not touch myself, sir.”

“ _And_?”

“I must not- _fuck_ , _just a little faster_.”

Joe rocked his hips. To his surprise, Nicky matched his pace.

“What else, love? Tell me.”

“I-I have to ask to come. Sir.” He took a deep breath and arched his back on the couch. “That’s it, right? That’s the rules. May I please come now?”

“No.”

He let go of his cock. It bobbed pathetically, searching for his touch and finding none. Joe gasped for air, hanging right on the edge and a single stroke away from falling.

“Nooo…” he whined, crashing back on the couch. “No, no, no, no- don’t stop.”

“You’re not even halfway done. Tell me the rest.”

“I don’t know. Something about doors.”

“What about them?”

“ _Something_ about them. C’mon! I came close enough.”

“You did,” Nicky said. He wiped a drop of pre-cum from the tip of his penis. “And I brought you _close enough_. Accordingly.”

Joe let a frustrated “Oh, you _fucking_ _dick!_ ” slip through gritted teeth, but Nicky didn’t seem bothered by that. He looked quite victorious. And why wouldn’t he? Joe was hanging on the edge of orgasm, begging him for mercy, while _his_ cum was splayed all over Joe’s face.

“Seems like you can’t pay attention when you’re horny.”

“Then let me come and you won’t have that problem.”

Nick laughed. “That’s cute. Let’s try something else.”

He reached for the glass of water - which Joe now saw wasn’t water, but only a stack of ice cubes. He picked one.

Joe’s eyes went wide. “No, come on, Nicky, that’s not fair- _shit_!”

He slid the ice cube from the base of his penis to the tip, then back again. Any other day, Joe would have found this unpleasant, but after being brought so close to orgasm several times only to be denied any sort of release… it was fucking excruciating. He bucked his hips, but Nicky held him down.

“Do I have your attention now?” he asked, so very sweet that Joe wanted to kick him.

Instead, he said, “Yes, fine, yes!”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, sir, you _absolute_ _bastard_!”

The ice slid down to his balls and Joe hissed.

“Look at me, love. Pay attention.”

Joe gritted his teeth and lifted his head. His cock was quickly deflating, but Nicky didn’t look like he wanted to stop anytime soon.

“Let’s try again,” he said. “I told you you can’t open any door that is locked. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

The ice was melting quickly, so Nicky let it slip away and took a fresh one out of the glass. He continued to torture his numbing skin.

“I expect you to keep yourself clean, inside and out. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

He found a still-warm spot on the back of his testicles. Joe shivered from head to toe and fought the urge to push away.

“You’re to be naked at all times,” Nicky continued, “but you may ask me to wear something if you’re cold. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Yes. Sir.”

He pressed the melting ice to his asshole, making him jump and curse in about five different languages. Nicky held him by the thigh and pushed him down.

“Get back here. There’s one more rule.”

“Yes, fine, just tell me!”

He teased his entrance with the cube, the cold making him pucker to resist the intrusion. Nicky didn’t press harder, though, content to torture him that way.

“I’ll punish you if you break the rules,” he said.

“What, with more ice?”

“Oh, this isn’t _punishment_ , love.”

“What do you even _call this_ , then?”

“Let’s call it, hmmm…” He slid the melting ice cube up and down his groin. Joe clenched his fists. “Let’s call it a _reminder_ , yes?”

He let the ice cube go and puddle underneath Joe’s ass. They nudged close to his fingers and he flicked them out of the couch so that he could settle down on the wet leather of the couch.

Nicky pressed a kiss on the inside of his knee. “Think you paid attention now, love?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sure? I have a very tall glass, full of-”

“I’m _absolutely_ sure, sir. Don’t open doors. Be clean. Be naked. Or else, punishment. I got everything,” he recited quickly.

“Told you this would work. Don’t move.”

Nicky got up and disappeared up the stairs.

Joe stared at the ceiling for a while, breathing slowly and feeling the cold on his skin fading to something more tolerable. Still, he didn’t think his cock would be getting harder any time soon. And the sticky, itchy feeling on his face was becoming unpleasant.

Nicky came down the stairs a couple of minutes later. He announced, “We’re going to the beach.”

Joe all but screamed, “ _What- like this??_ ”

But then he saw Nicky laughing, a pile of towels and clothes in his arms, topped with - Joe’s heart felt a happy sort of squeeze - his sketchbook.

“No, not like this. Sit up.”

“Right. I knew that.”

Nicky unclipped the leather cuffs and told him to rest his head on his lap. He wiped his face clean with a warm, wet towel and Joe took a deep, relaxing breath, hands folded over his chest. When he opened his eyes, Nicky was looking at him.

Joe frowned. “You seem bothered.”

“I’m not,” Nicky said. “I just have a question.”

“Alright.”

He hesitated. “Sorry if it ruins the mood.”

“That honesty rule goes both ways, you know.”

“I know.”

“You should always tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. Just… did I push too hard?”

“No. I mean, I really should probably wash my face before we leave, but that was fun.” He stretched his sore arms above his head. “Very fun. Very _messy_. I liked feeling messy.”

“Good.”

“The ice cubes were a low blow, though.”

Nicky grinned. “The ice cubes were great. I’ll be using them again.”

Joe shivered, but he was smiling.

“But that’s not what I meant,” Nicky said. “I meant earlier. You looked a little hurt when I took your sketchbook.”

“I wasn’t. Well, perhaps I was for a moment, but I was just taken aback.”

“I was going to stop, but you didn’t ask me to, so I just-”

“You didn’t have to. I was worried you’d let it locked away the entire trip. I felt better when you told me I could get it back.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.”

“Because, if that’s off-limits, you can tell me.”

Joe thought about it for a moment. He said, “Tell you what, if you tell me to do something and you catch me drawing instead, you can be sure I’m doing it on purpose.”

“What, to get on my nerve?”

“Of course.”

Nicky tried to kiss him, but Joe looked away so that his lips could only brush the side of his nose.

“Uh, do you _need_ to kiss me? I’ll do it if you need me to. But I’m quite enjoying the wait.”

“I’ll just kiss you on the cheek, then. Come here.”

Joe got up and Nicky pressed his lips to his cheek. Many, many times.

“I like it when you’re defiant,” he said.

Joe smiled. “I like it when you’re a bit of a dick.”

“Good. Sunscreen?”

Joe stopped him from getting up. “Can I ask a question of my own before we leave?”

“Yes.”

“You cheated, right? When I gave you a blow job? That wasn’t five minutes.

Nicky looked him in the eyes, suddenly outraged.

“Joe! I’m surprised you’d even ask. _Of course_ I cheated. You didn’t _actually_ think I was going to play fair, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people seemed to enjoy this, I came back with a second chapter. I might add more if inspiration strikes, but for now, this is it. Hope yall enjoy it :) Sorry this is unbearably long!


End file.
